Oneshoot Collection
by yeppeutta
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi SoonHoon ; HoWoo ; HoZi (dan sejenisnya) yang mungkin bisa menarik untuk kalian baca? / "What kind of friend we are, if we did this?" — 02: What We Are? [M].
1. 01: Dont You Dare - M

**Don't You Dare**

 _2018 © yeppeutta_

* * *

"Aku butuh uang," Soonyoung mengesah putus asa, menatapi kawannya yang kini sibuk dengan buku. Seolah punya ketenangan berkali-kali lipat dibanding dirinya. "Hutang kedua orang tuaku banyak sakali, astaga."

"Kalau memang kau masih butuh, aku tidak keberatan membantu."

Itu respon kawannya. Masih dengan raut tidak nampak penuh beban, ia menutup buku yang ada dalam genggaman. Netranya kini menatap balik sosok lainnya dalam ruangan, "Kenapa tidak katakan padaku sejak lama? Aku selalu bersedia membantumu, tahu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

Kontan saja sosok yang ditanyai menggeleng, membuat senyum lembut tanpa beban. "Soonyoung, bukannya kita sudah berteman semenjak sekolah dasar? Kau mengerti aku, lebih dari kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Kita seperti saudara yang sangat dekat. Jadi jangan pernah sungkan meminta bantuanku, mengerti?"

Soonyoung meringis mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Memang, taruna itu sangat sering membantunya dalam beragam hal. Bahkan, tidak ragu pula mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya demi ulang tahunnya kedua puluh beberapa waktu lalu. Merayakannya besar-besaran meski hanya mengundang orang terdekat. Ia sampai tidak mengerti lagi harus menukar segala kebaikan pemuda itu dengan apa.

Bahkan, jika boleh dibilang, ia justru menjadi si brengsek dalam pertemanan mereka. Di saat dirinya terus-terusan mempunyai hutang, di saat itu pula ia jatuh cinta pada Lee Jihoon. Menyukai pemuda itu dalam diam tanpa sempat menukar segala kebaikan. Tapi teman macam apa dirinya, sampai-sampai menyukai kawan sendiri? Itu terlalu egois. Juga terlalu berani.

Jihoon itu orang baik. Terlewat dari orang-orang yang senang mengatakan bahwa taruna itu angkuh dan dingin, ia sesungguhnya sangat perhatian. Belum pernah Soonyoung menemui kawan yang selalu membuka lebar tangannya untuk bantuan, bahkan rela kelelahan untuk orang terdekat. Taruna itu hanya memiliki _cover_ yang sedikit gelap—terlepas dari wajah yang manis dan tubuh yang menarik untuk didekap.

Soonyoung sebenarnya sudah sering diam-diam mengirim uang pada Jihoon lewat beragam cara, menukar beberapa hutangnya meski belum juga bisa mengganti semua kebaikan sang kawan. Namun sahabatnya tidak pernah mau menerima dan terus mengembalikan segala bentuk tukar yang Soonyoung kirimkan. Jika beruntung, ia hanya dapat uang. Namun jika tidak, mungkin uangnya kembali bersama dengan pukulan atau omelan karena Jihoon yang kesal.

Itu sebabnya, di masa kuliah begini, Soonyoung berharap banyak bisa segera lulus dan sukses besar agar tidak lagi merepotkan orang lain. Ia sendiri menjalani lebih banyak kerja paruh waktu demi menambah uang saku yang didapat dari beasiswa, apalagi semenjak kedua orang tuanya sungguhan tiada dan tidak ada tempat baginya untuk bergantung.

Jihoon memaksa Soonyoung untuk tinggal bersama sejak saat itu, yang meski sudah ditolak mentah-mentah karena merasa tidak enak hati, tetap saja berakhir dipaksa dan diseret ke kamar kosong di rumah pribadi Jihoon. Kebaikan Jihoon memang selalu terbayang di pikirannya hingga ia merasa berhutang amat banyak.

"Berhenti berpikir macam-macam," Jihoon memecah lamunan Soonyoung, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah pemuda itu sambil berdecak kesal—mengira bahwa Soonyoung tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran bantuan yang ia rasa sebagai beban hutang. "Tsk, lagi-lagi memikirkan hutang, ya? Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak pernah mau itu semua ditukar."

Mendengar teguran yang disampaikan temannya itu, Soonyoung mendesah pelan sambil membuat bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. "Aku sungguhan berhutang banyak padamu, Jihoon-ah," tangannya terbentang, bersiap memeluk tubuh kawannya erat, namun lebih dulu ditepis kasar hingga kembali terduduk di sofa. Bibirnya cemberut dengan ekspresi merajuk, "Bahkan untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih lewat pelukan saja selalu kau tolak. Ini membuatku bingung harus berterima kasih lewat cara apa lagi."

"Aku tidak suka disentuh, kau tahu 'kan?" Jihoon mendelik terganggu, membuat netra memandang risih teman satu tempat tinggalnya. "Cukup ucapan terima kasih, tidak usah mencari cara lain."

Sejujurnya, Soonyoung memahami betapa bencinya Jihoon pada sentuhan intim seperti pelukan atau bahkan sekadar rangkulan. Tubuhnya seolah memiliki radar kuat saat ada orang yang mendekat dan ingin melakukan kontak fisik, yang kemudian membuat tangan siap memukul atau kaki siap menendang. Dari situ yang mungkin menyebabkan orang berpikir bahwa Jihoon memang kasar. Hanya saja, taruna itu selalu senang menggoda rasa tidak suka sentuhan yang Jihoon miliki itu.

Sejemang, ide muncul di kepala Soonyoung. Senyuman jahil terukir di bibirnya sebelum melakukan rencananya sendiri.

Soonyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon. Melakukannya dengan cepat. Setelahnya, ia terkekeh karena merasa berhasil mendaratkan kecupan tanpa sempat ditepis oleh sang _korban_.

Mendapati serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, kontan saja membuat yang dikecup berdecak. Tatapannya menajam dan bibirnya menipis. Entah bagaimana, Jihoon kesal dan merasa marah. Itu tindakan tidak sopan, sungguh.

Namun emosinya meledak ke arah lain. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan Soonyoung yang masih tertawa-tawa, tubuhnya _menerjang_ sosok itu di sofa. Mendorongnya hingga pemuda yang diterjang berbaring dalam posisi tangan yang sudah ditahan di kedua sisi oleh Jihoon.

"Tsk—apa-apaan tadi? Menggodaku?" tatapan mata itu dalam, mengancam. Soonyoung yang mulanya tertawa-tawa pun meredakan kekehan, sedikitnya takut akan dominasi mendadak dari Jihoon di atasnya.

Ini belum pernah Soonyoung lihat sebelumnya. Jihoon yang kesal dan menindihnya hingga tubuh itu tidak sedikitpun bisa leluasa bergerak; ia terasa sangat kuat mengurung. Belum pernah sebelumnya Soonyoung mendapati respon yang dibuat kawannya seperti sekarang ini. Lalu, pertanyaan terakhir yang disuarakan oleh Jihoon tentu membuat yang ditanya bergidik. Astaga, kenapa suaranya begitu dalam dan mengancam?

"Ji- Jihoon-ah," suara itu mencicit, nampak seolah dirinya sedang sangat ketakutan. Tapi matanya mencoba tidak panik, ia hanya memberi ekpsreksi bingung terbaik yang bisa ia munculkan di wajah sendiri alih-alih khawatir. Mencoba untuk tetap nampak tenang meski Jihoon sudah sangat angkuh menahan pergerakannya. "Aku tidak ber—"

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Tuan Kwon," pemuda itu menyela ucapan yang di bawah, matanya sendiri dengan lancang menatap netra Soonyoung dan tenggelam jauh ke dalam. Membuat yang di bawah nampak makin gentar dan menyisakan rasa puas dalam dada Jihoon; kawannya ketakutan. "Aku tidak suka sentuhan, apalagi jika itu darimu. Karena sekali kau menyentuhku, aku ingin jadi yang mengontrol semua sentuhanmu. Menggontrol semua pergerakanmu. Mengontrol apapun yang kau lakukan di bawahku."

Rentetan kalimat panjang yang membuat Soonyoung terkesiap. Napasnya tertahan sambil netra mencoba menatap ke arah lain—apapun itu, selain mata Jihoon. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya dan diyakini kini telah memerah. Entah bagaimana, Jihoon yang biasa ia pandang sebagai sosok baik hati meski sedikit dingin, kini nampak sangat angkuh dan juga menggetarkan hati. Dan ajaibnya, Jihoon jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menarik.

"Sure," yang di bawah menjawab setengah berbisik. Keberanian mungkin sudah kembali meski belum terisi penuh, membuat dirinya seolah siap ditantang oleh lawan. Lalu dalam posisi tangan yang ditahan di kedua sisi kepala, Soonyoung mengecup bibir yang di atas tanpa banyak usaha, dibubuhi sedikit dengan jilatan lembut yang menggoda. Bibir mereka menempel cukup lama sebelum kembali mundur menjauh dengan seringaian.

Jihoon bilang, ia menggodanya, bukan begitu? Maka di situ Soonyoung, menantang _nafsu_ yang diucapkan secara gamblang. Menantang yang di atas demi melihat seberapa benar kalimat beberapa sekon lalu.

"Sial—Kwon Soonyoung," ia mendesis jengkel. Kawannya justru sengaja melakukan itu, menggodanya setelah satu teguran.

Dengan kesal, tangan itu meremas pergelangan yang ada di bawah kontrolnya. Wajahnya mendekat dan membuat bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, sedikit memberi tekanan yang disusul gerakan lembut, membawa bibir atas Soonyoung di antara bilah bibirnya. Menghisap perlahan hingga cukup kuat dan menggigitinya.

Soonyoung terkesiap saat gerakan yang Jihoon lakukan terasa amat lambat, namun berhasil membuat tubuhnya kaku. Seolah gerakan yang Jihoon lakukan sungguhan memabukkan hingga ia hilang arah. Ia sendiri menikmatinya, membiarkan tiap gesekan yang ia yakini bakal membuat bibir atasnya membengkak. Satu gigitan kuat membuat Soonyoung mendesis dan balas menggigit meski tidak seberapa kuat. Darah terasa mengalir keluar tanpa izin membuat yang di bawah merasakan seringaian menang, terukir di bibir Jihoon sebelum hisapan kuat dilakukan.

Merasa tidak ingin kalah pula, kini Soonyoung bertindak. Dihisapnya bibir bawah sang liyan. Mengulum dengan cara sensual yang lembut, juga menggigiti dan menjilatinya. Membuat basah dan sedikit membengkak.

Keduanya kini sama-sama berebut dominasi dengan Jihoon yang menang lebih jauh lewat kuluman serta gigitan. Soonyoung sendiri masih penuh ragu-ragu melawan sang dominan saat merasakan remasan pada pergelangan tangannya menguat.

Ciuman panjang yang mereka berdua nikmati terputus kala Soonyoung telah mengerang dan napasnya tersenggal. Jihoon memahami temannya itu sudah kehabisan napas yang membuat ia terkekeh kecil saat tautan terurai.

"You are so … tempting," yang di atas menatapi wajah memerah sosok di bawahnya dengan sorotan penuh penilaian, juga melepas genggamannya pada satu tangan Soonyoung untuk mengusap pipi merah dari sosok yang masih sibuk mengontrol diri. Dari sini, Jihoon melihat bagaimana kawannya itu bisa sangat manis sekaligus menggoda. Indah, sekaligus mendebarkan hingga dirinya ingin terus menyentuhnya. "I like you."

Mata itu terbelalak saat mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan Jihoon pada kalimat terakhir, menatap sosok yang di atas sambil memasang ekspresi bingungnya. "Ah- apa tadi?" wajah hilang arah yang manis, pun menggemaskan.

Tidak ingin menjawab, Jihoon justru membawa dirinya menunduk. Mengecupi rahang Soonyoung dengan sedikit mengambang, menggoda sensor sentuhannya. Perlahan-lahan turun dengan kecupan lebih intens pada leher jenjang sang taruna. Menyisakan bekas-bekas tak kasar mata yang memanasi tubuh Soonyoung, membuat kawannya makin merona dengan mata terpejam menahan desahan.

Kecupan di leher itu makin jauh. Ditambahi dengan gigitan dan jilatan lembut, lalu disusul dengan hisapan yang kembali mengambang hanya untuk mengusik nafsu. Terus berulang hingga setelah beberapa kali hanya meninggalkan godaan, Jihoon berubah menghisap kuat kulit leher Soonyoung. Membuat suara desahan yang semula tertahan akhirnya keluar. Dipastikan telah berhasil menyisakan bekas merah yang mungkin cukup jelas setelah hisapan yang dibuat memang sangat kuat.

Tangan Soonyoung yang bebas bergerak mencari pegangan, meremas bahu Jihoon sebagai pelampiasan dari desahan-desahan tertahan. Juga mengerang pelan saat yang berada di atas tidak berhenti pada hisapan pertama. Seolah lehernya adalah kanvas putih dan menarik untuk diwarnai.

"You look good in red," hisapan itu berhenti, diganti dengan tatapan penuh penilaian dan sedikit bumbu memuji keindahan Soonyoung yang ada di bawah kontrol.

Bagaimana napas tidak beraturan karena jantung yang berdebar, sorot mata sayu karena terbakar gairah. Juga baju yang tersingkap sebagian memamerkan tulang selangka. Ditambah lagi dengan leher jenjang yang penuh noda kemerahan hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Soonyoung terlihat sangat indah dan mengagumkan dari titiknya menatapi kini.

Merasa tidak boleh mengulur waktu lebih lama, tangan Jihoon bergerak melepas kasar kemeja putih yang Soonyoung kenakan. Membuat beberapa kancing melompat lepas dari jahitan karena kekuatan besar saat menarik salah satu sisinya. Dan kini nampak dada tegap Soonyoung terpamerkan di hadapannya.

Itu dada orang-orang yang bekerja keras. Nampak jelas dengan bentuk yang kukuh, nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar—tapi Jihoon tidak datang untuk bersandar. Wajahnya mendekati dada bidang yang di bawah, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di sekitar dadanya. Bermain dengan lidah dan jilatan lembut yang sengaja menggoda. Beberapa kali pula menyisakan hisapan serta gigitan untuk memberi bekas merah dari digigit agak keras. Tidak seberapa gelap seperti di leher, namun Jihoon menikmati bagaimana jemari Soonyoung bergerak putus asa meremas bahunya, juga respon di tiap sentuhan yang tersapukan.

Soonyoung tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah, tapi dirinya memahami bagaimana ia harus tetap terlihat menang meski ada di bawah kontrol. Badannya sesekali merepson dengan gerakan kecil karena sentuhan yang menyentak indera perabaannya. Beberapa kali pula meloloskan lenguhan yang susah payah ia tahan. Namun sebagian besar, hal itu ia tahan demi membuat dirinya tetap terlihat tidak mudah.

"Akh—!" suara pekikan lolos, merasakan lidah Jihoon mendarat pada titik yang _tepat_. Mengulum dengan cara berantakan, namun terasa memabukkan. "Ugh… Jihoon, please!"

Ini kali pertama Jihoon membiarkan lidahnya melakukan gerakan selain di atas bibir. Perasaan saat tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat pelan karena geli maupun desahan lirih setelah permainan yang mampu menggoda sosok itu, mendadak memberi perasaan bahwa ia ingin menyentuh lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan saat suara memohon dengan putus asa yang Soonyoung suarakan, suara lemah yang butuh kepuasan segera. Semuanya terdengar sangat menggairahkan.

Jemari yang meremasi pakaian atas Jihoon hingga kusut disingkirkan, dibawa pada ujung kaus yang dikenakan sambil memberi tatapan gelap nan dalam. "Take off my clothes, Soonyoung-ah," suara itu terdengar lemah, berbanding terbalik dengan sorot mata penuh dominasi yang mendebarkan. Membuat sosok Jihoon nampak semakin menggoda.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan banyak bicara, pemuda itu segera bergerak. Tangan yang dibebaskan dari remasan kuat jemari Jihoon pun langsung bergerak menyingkirkan baju yang dikenakan sosok di atasnya. Membuat kulit putih bersihnya yang nampak sangat menggoda itu langsung diberi usapan lembut dengan jemari setelah melempar pakaian dengan asal.

Sentuhan Soonyoung menyisakan rasa panas pada indera peraba Jihoon, membuat tubuh itu terasa siap memerah karena cara jari tersebut menggelitik sangatlah menggoda. Tidak ada rasa geli, tubuh Jihoon justru seolah menerima gelenyar memabukkan hingga tidak sadar beberapa sekon. Cukup untuk membuatnya terkesiap kaget saat tengkuknya ditarik mendekat, dibawa hingga tubuh atas yang sama-sama telanjang itu menempel.

Terasa suhu tubuh Soonyoung jauh lebih tinggi, perlakuan Jihoon sebelumnya nampaknya berhasil membuatnya mendidih hingga ubun-ubun. Lengan yang mengalun pada tengkuk yang di atas pun membawa mereka lebih dekat, membuat telinga itu berada di sisi bibirnya. Memancing Soonyoung untuk menggigit dan mengulum sejenak sebelum berbisik menggunakan nada yang sangat sensual; "Let me leave some marks on your body too, Jihoon-ah."

Sebuah bisikan yang berhasil membuat Jihoon memanas. Namun ia mencoba tetap kokoh, bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah sambil menjawab lantang bahwa ia juga mengingkan hal itu. Tidak—Jihoon tidak boleh kalah oleh nafsu dan pancingan Kwon Soonyoung.

Hanya saja tubuh itu tidak dapat berbohong. Kala lidah Soonyoung berbalik jadi yang mengontrol permainan dengan permainan di daun telinga, tubuh Jihoon gantian mendidih. Rasa panas menjalar bersamaan dengan jari sosok di bawah yang tidak tinggal diam, terus mengusap setengah mengambang yang memancing nafsu lebih besar lagi.

Napas keduanya sama-sama terengah meski Soonyoung sudah lebih baik mengontrol. Kecupan-kecupan kemudian turun secara teratur dari rahang dan berakhir pada leher putih tersebut. Merasa punya sedikit dendam sudah dibuat merah sangat banyak, bibirnya pun bergerak cepat untuk mengulum dan menghisap. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Jihoon untuk sekadar memukul atau meremas setelah satu tanda tertorehkan; Soonyoung berpindah dengan sangat cepat.

Desahan-desahan itu mewarnai ruang kecil di tengah rumah, membuat udara musim panas yang hangat jadi makin tinggi karena kegiatan yang penuh gairah.

Soonyoung tidak mau kalah akan dominasi Jihoon yang membuatnya terus bergerak, namun Jihoon sudah bertindak lebih tangkas. Setelah merasa cukup ditandai, tubuh itu kembali duduk dengan nyaman. Namun caranya sungguhan menggoda. Berada tepat di pusat gairah Soonyoung, Jihoon mendudukkan pantatnya. Entah bagaimana, selain sorot mata yang dingin dan penuh dominasi, tatapannya kini berpadu dengan tantangan dan kemenangan.

"Ahh, gosh… Jihoon!" yang di bawah memekik dengan suara serak. Pinggul taruna yang bergoyang tanpa ragu itu sungguhan memancing nafsu saat sebenarnya sudah sangat panas dan tergoda. Soonyoung seolah berada di bawah kontrol seluruhnya hingga membuat yang di atas tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ini yang tadi Jihoon katakan. Pernyataan bahwa dirinya ingin jadi yang mengontrol semua pergerakan Soonyoung tiba di detik ini. Bukti dari bagaimana Jihoon berhasil menjadi orang yang menguasai permainan. Membawa permainan jadi makin menggairahkan.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, sosok Jihoon dengan tatapan sayu berpadu dengan dalamnya sorotan membuat Soonyoung berdebar. Sepuhan warna merah pada leher dan sedikit di sebelah tulang selangka makin memperbesar godaan yang nampak. Belum lagi bagaimana pinggul itu bergerak menggoda kenjatannya sendiri dengan lihai meski masih sama-sama terbungkus celana masing-masing.

Soonyoung menegang hanya karena tatapan dan gerakan pelan dari pinggul Jihoon. Entah bagaimana, pemuda yang biasa ia tatapi karena sisi manisnya, mendadak menjadi seorang taruna panas yang menggoda seluruh tubuh. Soonyoung seperti dipertemukan dengan sebuah mimpi yang mendadak sangat tinggi setelah sekian lama hanya melihat kegelapan kala tidur. Dan yang lebih hebat, ini sebuah kenyataan, tepat di depan mata.

"I can feel you getting harder now," Jihoon bersuara dengan setengah berbisik, nadanya terdengar sangat menggoda sekaligus menantang. Nampak raut puat di senyuman kemenangan yang terukir, juga bersamaan dengan gerakan yang makin gencar hingga bagian bawah Soonyoung terasa makin sesak seolah memohon dibebaskan. "So hard… also asking for _my help_."

Desahan tertahan lolos. Jihoon kembali dengan sengaja menggodanya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Soonyoung merasa tidak tahan sekaligus ingin segera memenuhi si marga Lee tersebut.

"Hm?" Jihoon menyadari tatapan lapar yang jauh lebih jelas di sorot mata Soonyoung, membuat ekspresi tanpa beban seolah dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa meski jemarinya kini sudah dengan sengaja bergerak di atas dada yang di bawah. Menggodanya. "Wanna say something to me, Soonyoungie?"

"Please… please…," sosoknya merintih pelan sambil desahan mengiringi ucapannya. Seolah dirinya sungguhan putus asa dan sangat berharap. Ditambah lagi, tatapan mata yang setengah berair karena bagian bawahnya sudah sangat keras dan terasa sesak. Memohon pula untuk segera dibebaskan. "Let me… ughh—fill you. Take mine out, please…."

Nada putus asa, tatapan memohon, napas berantakan. Soonyoung dalam kondisi itu. Nampak jelas dirinya sudah sungguhan ingin dibebaskan yang membuat Jihoon merasa sangat gemas. Kwon Soonyoung yang ada di bawah kontrolnya kini seperti seorang anjing kecil yang lucu, tapi juga menggairahkan.

"How if I don't want to?" jemarinya yang semula sengaja menggoda itu berpindah menyentuh pangkal celana yang dikenakan Soonyoung. Bersiap menurunkannya, namun tidak juga segera dikerjakan. Sosoknya sungguhan menanti rintihan dan rengekan yang pemuda itu lakukan.

Soonyoung mengerang. Itu sebuah godaan terbesar, dan ia benci saat tubuhnya harus terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak menginginkan sentuhan serta kebebasan, namun juga tidak segera dapat. Jihoon berhasil membuat tubuh itu terasa pegal karena gairah yang ditahan. "Please… I'll be a good boy—please, I promise."

"Ah, but I don't want a fuck yet," senyuman miring terukir, Jihoon seolah meremehkan Soonyoung yang telah bergairah lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Seolah menantang pemuda di bawah untuk lebih berusaha lagi, meminta sosok itu bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk merayunya.

Kembali, yang di bawah mengerang tertahan. Perasaan ingin segera memenuhi Jihoon, perasaan ingin segera membebaskan miliknya, perasaan ingin segera melakukan penetrasi dan memberi pergerakan penuh gairah. Semuanya terbayang di kepala Soonyoung dan membuatnya ingin meledak saja. Jihoon harusnya mengerti perasaan ini. "Ohh, please, Jihoon-ah? D- don't you feel that… ughh—"

Tentu saja Jihoon merasakannya. Tentu saja Jihoon tahu apa yang dinginkan Soonyoung. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadari bagaimana pusat gairah milik pemuda di bawahnya itu menegang saat pantatnya sendiri bisa merasakan sesuatu memberontak minta lepas dan makin lama makin keras. Ia sendiri tergoda, merasa ingin segera dipenuhi pula. Tapi belum, melihat Soonyoung dalam kondisi kewalahan dan napas terengah karena kelelahan memohon adalah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi pemuda itu. Ia menyukai bagaimana Soonyoung yang terus meminta dengan segala kata 'tolong' yang dibubuhi desahan serta erangan. Itu sangat menggoda.

Dalam posisi sama-sama menginginkan, Jihoon lebih bisa mengontrol keinginannya. Napasnya mungkin juga tersenggal beberapa kali, namun melihat wajah berkeringat Soonyoung, juga remasan lemah yang berpindah-pindah dari lutut Jihoon menuju sofa, hal itu berhasil membuat yang di atas lebih semangat menggoda. Ia tahu Soonyoung adalah pemuda yang manis, namun dalam posisi begini, manisnya makin bertambah. Indah dan mendebarkan. Rasanya sangat ingin mengabadikan ekspresi itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini Soonyoung sungguhan tidak tahan. Jihoon tidak juga segera memberi yang diinginkannya, sementara tubuhnya makin terasa sakit karena rasa tegang yang ditahan. Maka, dalam usaha tanpa banyak halangan, tubuh Jihoon dibalik. Dibawa badan mungil itu untuk berbaring, menukar posisi mereka sehingga berganti Soonyoung yang ada di atas.

Jika Jihoon memang belum ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk memuaskan, maka biar Soonyoung yang menggodai pemuda itu hingga puas. Setidaknya, Soonyoung cukup ahli dalam hal satu itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Soonyoung bukan tipikal sabaran seperti Jihoon yang betah menggoda hingga lawannya merintih.

"Aku… tidak akan menggodamu," suranya serak dan dibubuhi sedikit ancaman. Taruna itu pun sudah dengan lihai melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Jihoon dan membuat sosok di bawah telanjang bulat.

Jihoon melawan, tentu saja. Namun bagaimanapun itu, Soonyoung punya kekuatan yang sama besarnya. Tangan yang mencoba menghalau ditepis begitu saja. Pakaiannya kini telah tercecer dengan tubuh yang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Tidak mau lebih lama lagi menahan, Soonyoung bergerak mengecupi perut Jihoon. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah lewat gigitan yang tidak seberapa lama merambat turun dan bertemu pandang dengan milik Jihoon.

Sejenak ia lewati kenjatan sang taruna, memilih untuk mengecupi paha putih yang sudah terpampang jelas dan memang sejak lama menggodanya. Ingin meninggalkan beberapa noda kemerahan di sana hingga warna putihnya teracuni beberapa bekas hisapan dari kulit memerah. Soonyoung terus mengecupi paha itu bergantian, juga menggigiti dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun hingga warna merah yang ia inginkan kini tergambar jelas di sana.

Puas akan kegiatannya di paha, ia segera berpindah pada milik Jihoon. Disapukannya jilatan lembut di atas pusat gairah yang berbaring, memberi bekas dari salivanya di sana. Membuat gerakan-gerakan sensual hingga membuat Jihoon mengerang tertahan; sebaik mungkin tidak meloloskan desahan.

Soonyoung tahu pemuda itu menikmatinya, maka langsung ia kulum kenjatan yang sudah setengah keras itu. Membuatnya mengisi rongga mulut hingga terasa penuh, memancing nafsu dari kedua pemuda yang menikmati kegiatan panas mereka.

Desahan tidak tertahankan untuk keluar. Seluruh pertahanan Jihoon runtuh saat miliknya terasa hangat dalam mulut Soonyoung, membuat rasa basah dan gerakan lebih intens oleh lidah di dalam sana jadi alasan semua pertahanan itu hancur lebur. Erangan kemudian menyusul, bersamaan dengan rambut yang diremas agak kasar. Jihoon menyampaikan dengan baik bagaimana Soonyoung berhasil membuat taruna itu tergoda, terbukti dari kuluman yang menghasilkan sesuatu lebih keras lagi.

Ini kali pertama Soonyoung memenuhi mulutnya dengan milik Jihoon, namun gerakan yang ia buat sudah sangat lihai hingga pemuda yang tengah ia beri pelayanan itu mendesah tertahan. Soonyoung seolah telah sangat ahli dan memahami di mana titik yang harusnya ia beri gerakan lebih intim dari sisi yang lain. Keduanya seolah sangat menikmati percintaan mereka ini.

Lama Soonyoung mengulum, namun nampaknya Jihoon hanya sempat memberi sedikit cairan yang keluar. Menahan sisanya karena perasaan tidak ingin kalah oleh godaan. Hal itu membuat bibir yang sejak tadi bergerak menggoda bersama dengan mulutnya melepas kuluman, membiarkan satu benang saliva menggantung di pelepasan hisapan sebelum mendongak dan memberi tatapan sayu. Soonyoung kewalahan, bahkan justru dirinya yang merasa ingin segera keluar dalam kondisi ini.

Saat benang saliva mereka terlepas, saat itu pula Jihoon memberi tawa meremehkan. Melihat raut wajah sayu dan tatapan mendamba yang dibuat lawan main, kontan saja membuatnya merasa tertantang dan ingin menantang balik. "Just it, Soonyoungie? It barely make me high."

Benar. Jihoon meremehkan pemuda itu. Disusul dengan tubuh yang bergerak mendorong kembali sosok Soonyoung berbaring, membuat mereka kembali pada posisi awal di mana Jihoon jadi yang ada di atas.

Ditatapi wajah pemuda itu, membuat raut terpesona beberapa sekon sebelum kecupan lembut mendarat pada bibir basah Soonyoung. "Good job, but not that great," seringaian itu kembali keluar, namun usapan lembut pada rambut Soonyoung cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa pemuda di atasnya hanya terlalu malu untuk memuji kepuasan yang diberikan padanya beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah merasa sama bergairahnya, Jihoon melepas celana yang Soonyoung kenakan. Membuat keduanya kini sama-sama telanjang. Membebaskan kenjatan yang mengeras dan meronta minta kebebasan sejak tadi.

"You ask me for this," pemuda itu mendesis pelan sebelum dengan gerakan pasti mengarahkan milik Soonyoung yang mengeras untuk memenuhi dirinya.

Napasnya terkesiap. Suara erangan tertahan, juga remasan pada bahu Soonyoung untuk menjaga seluruh kekuatan tubuh tetap utuh. Jihoon nampak sangat putus asa dan menginginkan lebih, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja sendiri jika ingin menahan desahan.

"Just moan my name, Jihoon-ah," pemuda itu berbisik lirih sambil mengusapi punggung yang di atas. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan untuk membantu penetrasi yang Jihoon lakukan.

Keringat mengalir pada pelipis yang di atas. Membuat udara panas jadi makin tinggi karena perasaan sakit berpadu dengan nikmat kini ada di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Erangan sebisa mungkin tidak ia keluarkan, bersamaan juga dengan desahan yang disimpan. Jihoon tidak boleh mendesah, belum. Tubuhnya masih harus kokoh.

Namun milik Soonyoung yang mengeras dan menuhi tubuhnya terasa begitu menggoda.

"Arghh—!" kali ini Jihoon sungguhan memekik, mendesah dengan suara tercekat saat dalam sekali hentak, milik Soonyoung memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Itu terasa penuh, juga sangat nikmat. Perasaan seperti diisi dengan pas yang meski sakit tetap terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"I'll move," Kembali pada pemikiran tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, Soonyoung berinisiatif untuk melakukan gerak terlebih dahulu. Membuat yang berada di atas meremas bahunya lebih keras dengan sedikit cakaran, menahan desahan karena yang di bawah melakukan gerak dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Rasa dipijit pelan karena reaksi dari tubuh Jihoon membuat bagian bawahnya makin cepat bergerak, menikmati permainan yang mereka lakukan sambil mengerang sesekali karena rasa nikmat.

Desahan lolos oleh keduanya. Yang di atas menyerah untuk mempertahankan diri tetap diam saat hentakan agak kuat menekan titik manisnya, membuat rasa panas menjalar hingga seluruh tubuh. Mengirim getaran memabukkan yang hebatnya sangat mendebarkan. Jihoon seperti diserang dengan cara menyenangkan dan ia sendiri tidak dapat berbohong soal bagaimana permainan Soonyoung berhasil membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Terus, hentakan itu membuat tubuh Jihoon yang berada di atas mendidih. Bagian bawahnya sendiri sudah ikut bergerak, bahkan memegang pinggul Soonyoung seperti menahan pemuda itu bergerak. Jihoon mendominasi, membuat bagian bawah pemuda di bawah kontrolnya hanya mampu bergerak kecil seiring hentakan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Saat gerakan yang mereka buat makin cepat, keduanya mulai merasakan hampir sampai pada kenikmatan. Soonyoung mengerang sambil mendesis pelan karena himpitan yang dibuat Jihoon makin membuatnya ingin segera bebas, meloloskan yang ia tahan dan sempat tertunda pula.

"I'm close—aah," Soonyoung sungguhan mendesah, mengeluarkan banyak cairannya di dalam Jihoon saat miliknya tertanam dalam karena hentakan Jihoon. Membuat kegiatan mereka sudah sampai pada klimaks.

Mendapati Soonyoung telah sampai, Jihoon pun bergerak sambil mengurus miliknya. Menyusul Soonyoung yang sudah lebih dulu sampai hingga perut pemuda di bawahnya basah karena miliknya yang lolos keluar.

"Shh… so good," ia mengerang. Merasa begitu nikmat telah bersatu bersama Soonyoung dalam posisi begini. Setelahnya menjatuhkan tubuh sambil bersandar pada dada bidang yang basah karena keringat, mengistirahatkan tubuh di sana.

Helaan napas keluar dari keduanya. Rasa lelah berpadu dengan nikmat membuat udara panas di sekeliling mereka sedikitnya merendah. Pelukan hangat yang Soonyoung berikan, bersamaan dengan usapan lembut pada punggung Jihoon seperti mengakhiri percintaan panjang yang telah mereka lakukan barusan.

"Aku… terkejut, kalau diizinkan jujur," yang dijadikan sandaran tertawa ringan sembari masih mengusapi punggung setengah basah karena keringat itu. "Aku pikir kau—"

"Tidak menyukaimu?" Jihoon menyela dengan suara serak yang angkuh. Keningnya mengerut sembari ia bicara. "Tentu saja, karena aku sangat menyukaimu," bisikan lirih keluar. Tidak seberapa jelas hingga rungu lawan bicara, namun Soonyoung masih mampu mendengar meski samar.

Kekehan lolos, ditambah dengan kecupan lembut pada kening. "Aku juga."

— kkeut.

* * *

[ a/n ]

Aaaa. Mau curhat sedikit dong, boleh dong.

Jadi saya ini mau upload sejak kemarin ff satu ini, sekalian sama ff yang sebelumnya saya tulis. Tapi gak sempat terus karena sedang ujian dan sempat sinyal gak sanggup buat tethering. Ya sudah, akhirnya terpaksa hari ini ke kampus sekalian bawa laptop. Upload fiksi satu ini. asdfghjkl.

Saya suka! Maksudnya, senang akhirnya bisa upload. Walaupun masih banyak cacat, saya harap kalian mau maklum ya. huhu. Saya masih khawatir ini fiksi terlalu frontal, semoga saja tidak…

Beri kritik dan saran untuk saya lebih baik lagi!

Oh iya, sampai lupa. Terima kasih pada Kakak-Kakak yang sempat memberi ide di beberapa bagian. Saya bingung harus sebut kalian pakai apa, Kakak saja deh ya...

Ada juga satu kalimat yang saya masukkan, itu ide salah seorang kakak dengan huruf depan R di namanya. Terima kasih. Idenya sangat menolongku yang sempat stag. Luv. Luv. Terus beri aku ide kalau memang berkenan hehe.

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang berkenan membaca maupun menanti! luv.


	2. 02: What Are We? - M

**WHAT ARE WE?**

 _2018 © yeppeutta_

[ Mature ; NSFW ; contains: blowjob ]

* * *

Bagi Soonyoung, pertemanannya dengan taruna bermarga Lee yang memiliki tubuh kecil dalam kelompoknya adalah pertemanan paling kompleks. Menjadi salah satu kawan yang berjuang untuk menjadi idola sejak lama, kemudian menjadi punya perasaan sama dengan tekad yang juga sama kuat. Lantas hal-hal membingungkan muncul karena Jihoon perlahan memberi perlakuan _spesial_ dengan _anti-skinship_ dalam tingkatan tinggi mengalahkan jumlah anti dari anggota lain, padahal mereka tergolong sangat dekat.

Sementara di satu sisi, Jihoon menilai pertemanannya dengan Soonyoung jauh lebih sederhana. Menurutnya, Jihoon memahami sebagaimana karakter pemuda itu dan gemar mengajak sosok yang kadang mudah terpancing kekesalan itu dengan gurauan lewat tindakan. Selain itu, karena sama-sama memiliki ambisi yang sama kuat, Jihoon lantas sadar bahwa ia memang cocok untuk menjadi kawan si Kwon tersebut.

Sedangkan dari sudut pandang anggota lain, kedua wira itu punya ikatan yang aneh. Terkadang keduanya amat dekat dengan tingkah Soonyoung yang senang menempel sementara Jihoon yang gemar menolak, lalu berubah menjadi saling diam dan tidak banyak interaksi seolah sedang bertengkar hebat. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Soonyoung tergolong salah satu anggota yang mudah kesal, persis seperti Jihoon pula. Namun masih terasa aneh jika memikirkan bahwa kesamaan yang keras justru alasan yang membuat keduanya dekat.

.

Pertemanan yang dekat itu makin lama makin jauh. Soonyoung menyadari betapa menariknya sosok Jihoon dengan kemampuannya membuat musik, sementara Jihoon terpesona pada bagaimana Soonyoung tanpa lelah membuat tarian terbaik. Soonyoung selalu ingin berteriak pada dunia betapa hebatnya sang produser Lee tersebut, sementara Jihoon selalu ingin menyuarakan ke semua orang bahwa Soonyoung tidak hanya bisa, tapi ia amat berbakat.

"Kita ini teman, 'kan?" Jihoon bertanya saat Soonyoung menemaninya dalam mengurus lagu terbaru. Bercerita bahwa kaki sang wira kelelahan digunakan untuk latihan dan ia ingin melihat si marga Lee. Dan yang paling inti, Soonyoung tidak sedikitpun menyapa pemuda itu, namun mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada pipi sang produser.

"Mm, tentu," Soonyoung mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan barusan, membuat senyum simpul seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Bukannya kita memang teman sejak dulu, Jihoonie?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, lantas menarik tengkuk pemuda lain untuk mendekat dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Mencium dengan cara cepat namun berani, pun sedikit kasar dan menantang. Sosok itu mendesis kala bersuara, "Lalu kenapa kau menciumku untuk sebuah sapaan, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Kekehan meluncur halus tanpa ragu, disusul ciuman menjurus lumatan pelan pada bibir tipis temannya itu. Jemarinya tanpa ragu mengusap pipi yang tadi ia kecup dengan cara lembut, lantas menangkup wajah bulat itu hingga terlihat makin menggemaskan. "Karena kita teman," ia membalas dengan senyuman lembut dan dilanjutkan kembali dengan jilatan tanpa ragu pada bibir yang sempat ia lumat beberapa sekon. "Aku memperlakukanmu dengan manis karena kita teman."

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Jihoon, pemuda itu nampak tidak puas dan setengah gusar. Boleh dibilang Soonyoung memberi jawaban yang pas, namun satu-satunya yang membuat hati terasa panas adalah, ia ingin terus menciumi bibir lembut dan menggemaskan milik si Kwon.

"Bibirmu," kembali desisan keluar, dan kali ini dilanjutkan ciuman cukup lama dengan tautan di bawah dominasi Jihoon. Dalam posisi masih saling menempelkan bibir, Jihoon melanjutkan, "Jangan menjauh."

Soonyoung tahu seberapa adiktifnya sebuah ciuman dan Jihoon membuat beberapa kembang api meletup-letup lebih kuat di perutnya karena kebahagiaan dikecup hingga pemuda itu lupa bahwa ada bibir lain yang bisa ia kecup selain milik Jihoon. Ia menyetujui soal bibir yang dilarang menjauh dengan menarik sosok kecil itu makin dekat, lantas kembali meneruskan ciuman hingga amat dalam dan basah.

Gigitan lembut, jilatan berani, juga kuluman penuh perasaan. Jihoon mendapati perlakuan terbaik hingga sempat hilang arah sebelum mulai memberi balasan untuk menyeimbangkan perlakuan Soonyoung.

Desahan lirih lolos di sela bibir yang bertautan karena lidah salah satu dari mereka menelusup masuk pada mulut lawan, mengeksplor rongga kosong di dalam dan membuat gerakan penuh dominasi yang menantang. Tidak mau kalah, Jihoon yang mulutnya dipenuhi lidah lawan main pun melilit kuat lidah yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat pergelutan yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah, membuat ciuman dalam jadi makin panas meski saliva sudah mengalir membasahi dagu keduanya.

"Ki– kita… teman, 'kan?" Jihoon berbisik dengan terbata di sela ciuman dalam mereka.

Suara ragu-ragu tanpa minat melepaskan ciuman pun membuat Soonyoung makin semangat mengerjai. Tangan pemuda yang berkesempatan mendominasi itu pun berpindah memegang pinggang sang wira, mengusap dan memainkan jemari di sana hingga desisan lolos dari si penanya tadi.

"Kita, teman?" ia justru membeo di sela tindakannya. Keraguan yang Jihoon nampakkan memancing hati Soonyoung turut meragu. Dada yang berdegub cepat karena ciuman dalam tersebut pun menyisakan sesak saking banyaknya kembang api meledak-ledak dalam tautan yang seakan-akan tidak ingin terlepas. Soonyoung turut merasakan bagaimana rasa takut entah akan kehilangan atau justru ketahuan.

Kekehan serak berpadu dengan desisan karena gigitan-gigitan pelan pada bibir sang puan, membuat ciuman dalam itu kemudian jadi lebih jauh lagi. Mengabaikan napas yang tersenggal dari kedua belah pihak dan justru menikmati sesak serta kesulitan bernapas. "Kita teman," ia kemudian menegaskan, seolah tengah mempertimbangkan jawaban yang pas untuk keduanya. "Ahh—tidak ada definisi lain."

Terlalu panas. Terlalu menggoda. Soonyoung tidak tahan untuk tidak merambat turun menciumi leher Jihoon, membuat bekas panas hingga yang diciumi bergetar. Lama-kelamaan bekas yang tersisa menjadi bercak merah lewat hisapan dan gigitan. Yang ditinggali tanda itu pun mendesis sambil menjengjangkan leher karena tindakan ahli dari si Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kau harum," ia berkomentar saat menghirup dalam bau tubuh Jihoon, juga dengan jemari menanggalkan kancing yang dikenakan sang produser. "Rasanya ingin menciummu lebih banyak lagi."

"Cium saja kalau mau," Jihoon menanggapi dengan seringaian. Desisan seketika berhenti dengan sosoknya yang langsung mendorong tubuh Soonyoung, membuat sosok itu bersandar pada bangku lalu menciumi leher jenjang sang wira.

Ia lantas mendominasi ciuman tersebut dengan kecupan-kecupan pada leher hingga bahu. Membuat gigitan serta hisapan pelan dengan cara sensual sampai keduanya sama-sama punya banyak bercak merah di leher masing-masing. Tanda yang terlalu jelas di sekitar perpotongan leher dari keduanya.

"Teman yang saling menandai," Soonyoung berkomentar di sela desisan dan napas yang agak tersenggal karena tubuh Jihoon di pangkuannya bergerak dengan cara mendebarkan, seolah dengan sengaja memancing sesuatu untuk naik ke permukaan.

Jihoon tidak berhenti, bekas-bekas merah itu terus bertambah pada leher Soonyoung. Bahkan pakaian pemuda yang memangku itu sudah tersingkap sana-sini karena jemari Jihoon dengan cekatan mempreteli kancingnya.

"Oh _damn_ , Lee Jihoon!" taruna itu memekik tiba-tiba. Jemarinya meremas kuat pinggang sosok di pangkuan dengan netra menatap lurus ke dalam partnernya. " _You touch_ ** _me_**."

" _My bad_ ," sosok itu menjawab acuh, seolah mengabaikan tatapan penuh peringatan yang Soonyoung berikan dan justru makin semangat menggodai leher penuh bercak itu.

Hanya saja, Soonyoung tidak terima. Dibanting dengan cara sehalus mungkin tubuh mungil itu, terlentang di lantai studio yang dengan kurang beruntung beralaskan ubin dingin. Jihoon merintih, tapi Soonyoung tidak ambil pusing. Taruna itu justru berbisik sambil meremas kuat pantat yang di bawah, " _Bad, bad, bad, bad boy_."

Jihoon terkesiap mendapati remasan kuat di pantatnya. Netra itu membola hingga nyaris bulat dengan tatapan kaget yang lucu, " _You call that, we are friend_?" wira bermarga Lee di bawah pun mendesis jengkel, membuat tatapan tajam pada mata Soonyoung. " _What kind of friend we are_ , _if we did_ ** _this_**?"

Soonyoung tidak peduli dengan suara penuh perlawanan, toh tubuh di bawahnya terlihat tidak member perlawanan berarti selain tangan yang menahan agar badan yang di atas tidak makin jatuh. Satu hal yang kemudian ia simpulkan, Jihoon hanya tidak mau tubuh itu ambruk di atasnya, bukan menolak posisinya.

" _A friend who fuck_ ," ia berbisik dengan nada rendah, lantas langsung melepas baju yang Jihoon kenakan. Dikecupinya dada putih yang masih bersih dari noda kontras seperti di leher. Membuat sosok itu penuh noda dan menghasilkan desahan halus karena sentuhan yang Soonyoung berikan dengan _benar_.

Jihoon tidak pernah tidak menyukai bagaimana Soonyoung menyentuhnya. Tidak pernah ingin mendorong tubuh itu menjauh meski seluruh syarafnya selalu ingin menolak sentuhan—hanya Soonyoung yang dengan ahli mengambil alih kerja otaknya dalam menerima rangsangan. Sang marga Lee menyukai bagaimana sosok itu membuat noda panas hingga bekas merah nyata di atas kulitnya meski kemudian membuat beberapa sudut terasa pegal kala disentuh. Soonyoung tahu betul bagaimana membuat Jihoon kalap dan menyukai apapun itu meski tidak ia sukai.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon memanggil, lantas tangannya begerak untuk turut menyingkirkan pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Membuat keduanya seimbang dengan pakaian atas yang tersingkap. Senyuman miring terukir pada bibir dari sosok di bawah, membuat seringaian kecil yang menantang seolah pemuda di atasnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. " _I thought you can touch me better_ , _can't you_?"

Mendapat pertanyaan retoris dari yang di bawah, sekaligus ekspresi meremehkan, tentu hal itu memancing Soonyoung untuk bergerak lebih liar. Dengan hanya mengeram rendah karena kesal, ia menurunkan ciuman makin ke bawah hingga bertemu pada ujung celana yang masih terikat. Soonyoung paham betul Jihoon meminta lebih, namun pernyataan penuh ejekan jelas membuat sosok di atas merasa kesal dan tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Saat tangan itu berhasil membebaskan celana yang dikenakan teman satu _group_ -nya, ia tersenyum bangga. Dikecup lembut pusat gairah yang di bawah, lantas ditiup dengan cara menggoda.

Sensasi dingin sekaligus menggelitik menjadi satu. Jihoon dapat merasakan bagaimana Soonyoung membuatnya agak gugup dengan sentuhan dan membuat udara bersuhu rendah dalam ruangan seketika terlupakan. Tubuh itu serasa siap berkeringat banyak karena sentuhan lembut namun berani yang diberikan pada tubuhnya.

"Jihoonie _my friend_ ," Soonyoung memanggil sebelum kemudian langsung memasukkan senjata yang setengah mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat kuluman berani dengan hisapan-hisapan pelan yang menimbulkan desahan lirih dari sang pemilik. Seringaian puas terukir pada bibir yang sibuk menggodai milik Jihoon. Membuat gerakan sengaja menggoda lewat buaian lidah hingga yang di bawah mendesah keras di ujung.

Kepalanya pening dengan suara sebaik mungkin ditahan agar tidak ribut. Jihoon memahami bagaimana studionya kedap suara, namun harga diri terasa masih terlalu tinggi untuk sekadar mendesah hanya karena sentuhan awal pada miliknya oleh mulut hangat Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menolak kalah meski kepalanya sudah berkedut dengan bagian bawah seolah dapat meledak kapan saja saking nikmatnya sentuhan-sentuhan yang diterima.

Dan saat gelombang kenikmatan itu tiba, Jihoon setengah gemetar. Tubuhnya menegang untuk beberapa saat dengan punggung sedikit melengkung nyaris menyerupai busur, miliknya menyemburkan kepuasan dari perlakuan ahli mulut Soonyoung hingga rongga hangat itu penuh dengan cairan klimaks dari Jihoon.

"Mhh— _sweet_ ," pemuda itu tersenyum setelah yakin membersihkan semua klimaks yang dicapai oleh sosok di bawah. Tubuhnya kemudian merangkak naik untuk mengusap pipi memerah dari sosok yang baru sampai pada titik kenikmatannya. "Seorang teman yang sangat manis dan mendebarkan."

" _Shut up_ ," Jihoon mendesis jengkel. Pipinya mungkin makin memerah, tapi ia masih _denial_ untuk sekadar menunjukkan respon bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Soonyoung lakukan padanya. Entah yang baru saja atau yang lalu-lalu pula.

Kecupan lantas mendarat pada bibir sedikit membengkak karena digigiti. Mengecup sosok di bawahnya sambil mengangkat tubuh yang terbaring di lantai untuk kembali ke bangku. "Aku pasti sangat menganggu lagumu, jadi ada baiknya segera kau lanjutkan."

Jihoon melirik tajam, tangannya sendiri bergerak untuk membetulkan letak celana karena rasanya memalukan pula jadi telanjang seorang diri. Setelah dipikirkan baik-baik, sepertinya ia memang memahami bagaimana kompleks sekaligus menyenangkannya hubungan yang mereka berdua jalin dan pahami betul-betul berdua saja. Kepala itu kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Soonyoung beberapa sekon dan bicara, "Bajuku, tolong."

— end.

* * *

[ writer's note ]

Ah, sebenarnya fiksi ini sudah saya bagikan ke beberapa teman yang saya tau, tapi dikarenakan ada seseorang yang minta terusan dari ending yang katanya kurang mantap, maka saya tulislah ini dengan lanjutan sedikit lebih panas. Ya... sedikit saja, karena saya gugup membayangkan SoonHoon this and that dengan universe as Idol. Aduh. Saya nggak sanggup...

Terus nih, saya ada draft sekaligus ide ff fluff... dan GS. Saya bingung ... apakah halaman tiap kumpulan oneshoot di sini bakal saya isi sama beragam jenis dengan warning yang tertera di judul dan beberapa keterangan soal isi fiksi saya tulis di head. Tapi sudah dua chapter isinya mature semua... aduh labil.  
Tapi sepertinya memang bakal hanya saya post di sini beragam oneshoot itu deh. Jadi tunggu yang fluffy dan GS saya juga ya!

Oh iya... saya baru menyadari betapa indahnya komentar. Bikin saya semangat menulis lebih buanyak lagi. Jadi sepertinya saya mau minta komentar dari kalian deh huhu. Mau ya? Mau dong. Demi perkembangan cerita juga loh.  
Omong-omong, terima kasih juga buat yang sudah meninggalkan komentar di chapter berikutnya! Semoga betah dan menyukai cerita-cerita saya. hehe. Luv!


End file.
